Status Effects
In the world of Patapon there are different ailments that can either help or hinder you. These include: Burn When your Patapons or an enemy tribe is set on fire they will run around wildly and say something, like Patapons screaming "Hot! Hot!" and Karmens making a unique high pitched scream, and Bonedeths saying "Bo-bone! Bo-bone!". This also leaves them susceptible to further attacks. Some bosses can be resistant against this and others very susceptible, but when burnt they will not flinch. In Patapon 3 there is a set skill called Big Bonfire that amplifies the effects of burn, this is very useful against Treants and enemy Forts. Note that natural immunities and ressitances do NOT apply for Patapon 3 characters. Wagyanba and Gekoronpa are immune to being burnt and Wagyanba has a natural 300% ignite ratio. Freeze When frozen you or a rival tribe will be unable to move, but you will still be able to take damage. Certain Patapons are very weak againts this and should not be used to fight against enemies with an ice attribute or equipment or on a level that has a blizzard. When frozen bosses are rendered immobile and will only be able to use some of their attacks while others will be unable to do anything. Pyokoran and Supengu are immune to being frozen and Supengu has a natural 250% freeze ratio. Sleep When put to sleep your Patapons or your enemies won't be able to do anything. The Knels are weak against Patapons that can put them to sleep, should be used to your advantage. Toripons are also weak againts this and should avoid being put to sleep at any cost. And if you listen carefully on a sleeping Patapon, you can actually hear it snore "Mi-mi-mi". Mashuriro and Babassa are insomniacs (are 100% resilient againts sleep effect) and Mashuriro has a natural 300% sleep ratio. Poison This ailment is similar to being burnt and critical damage, but you will take much more damage at a slower rate and you will be otherwise unphased. A Patapon affected by this ailment will also suffer a significantly slower movement speed, making dodging enemy attacks harder, you`ll be notified of poison by the purple bubbles in the victim`s head. This is very useful against enemies especially bosses as they lose large amounts of health as the status effect continues. This aliment only appears in Patapon 3. Stagger Stagger is used to make enemies fall to their knees preventing them from attacking or fleeing. In Patapon 2, when you are staggered, you only wobble once. While in Patapon 3, you can wobble many times. Using stagger can give you an edge in battle that makes your enemies helpless. This is also the main component used to make a stagger army to fight bosses as they become more helpless once their health falls to a certain level. Mofurumo and Kanodia are immune to stagger and Moriusso has a natural 200% stagger ratio. Knockback Knockback is just as it sounds. It is the power that a Patapon or and enemy has to push or knock their opponent back. This is used when you are fighting an army or fighting a boss, you can use it to move your enemies so that your army can advance to the finish. Puuhyonku, Mofurumo, and Kanodia are immune to Knockback. Mashuriro has a natural 300% knockback ratio. Critical Every weapon has a critical rate, this critical rate increased the attack power against foes in the Patapon world. The higher a critical rate is greater damage that it does and the more frequently it happens. Buildings, machines and structures are not affected by this. Uberhero Cannogabang and Dark Hero Miss Covet-Hiss however can't make any Critical hits with a Cannon. Kanodia, Gyogyoppa and Mofurumo are immune to critical hits. Babassa has a natural 400% critical ratio and Gekoronpa has a natural 200% critical ratio. Tumble Tumble may be the strangest status effect in that there is not ratio for it, it can only be activade through earthquakes which can be caused by Natural Disaster, charged attacks done by Tondenga, through Cannassault's hero mode and it is inflicted upon Pingrek if his Healing Chateau is destroyed. It causes enemies to fall to the ground as if they tripped and only affects regular units like Yaripons, Tatepons etc... it does not affect larger enemies like the cyclops. Only this abilities are immune to this status effect: Myamsar´s Class Skill Doppelganger. Slogturtle´s Hero Mode. Cannassault´s Set Skill Peerless Deer. Countering Status Ailments There are many ways to help boost your resistance against status ailment or curing them. The DonChaka song that will cure any status ailment. Before leaving out on a mission or quest you can equip your Patapons with shields, helms etc... that boost their resistance or grant immunity against specific status afflictions. One other solution would be changing your Rarepon to give them an immunity or better resistance to an ailment. Masks were introduced in Patapon 2 that only the hero could wear that granted him many different abilites and resistances. In Patapon 3 there are special dlc equipments that can grant immunities like: *Bald Cap *Malevolent Uranus Helm *Clown Helm *Marina Sea Helm There are also Class Skills that have the same effect. Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Under Construction Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Weapons Category:Equipment